List of Items
Return Home Equipment Items Below is a list of currently known and documented items in Salt from the player's perspective. I've arranged them according to the tab they are sorted into in-game. Weapons Melee: * Hardwood Club (common) Pri: 9 blunt, 45 delay; Sec: 13 blunt, 45 delay (20 stam); On block: 11 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage * Pickaxe (common) Pri: 5 pick, 45 delay; Sec: 7 pick, 45 delay (15 stam) * Short Sword (common) Pri: 7 slash, 45 delay; Sec: 9 slash, 45 delay (20 stam); On block: 15 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage * Pirate Axe (common) Pri: 9 axe, 45 delay; Sec: 13 axe, 80 delay (20 stam); On block: 12 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage * Dagger (uncommon) Pri: 9 pierce, 40 delay; Sec: 18 pierce, 36 delay (50 stam); 1 Crit multiplier; On block: n/a; Backstabs with the secondary attack deal bonus damage * Ancient Ceremonial Dagger (rare) * Strong Pirate Axe (uncommon) Pri: 11 axe, 45 delay; 38 axe, 80 delay (30 stam); 0.1 Crit chance; On block: 12 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage * Pirate Short Sword (uncommon) Pri: 13 slash, 45 delay; 15 slash, 45 delay (20 stam); On block: 15 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage * Moonrock Sword (uncommon) Pri: 16 slash, 45 delay; Sec: 29 slash, 80 delay (20 stam); On block: 14 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage; Item glows at night * Scimitar (rare) Pri: 16 slash, 45 delay; Sec: 29 slash, 80 delay (20 stam); On block: 14 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage * Ancient Pickaxe (rare) Pri: 12 pick, 37 delay; Sec: 18 pick, 45 delay (20 stam) * Hefty Pirate Axe (rare) Pri: 20 axe, 70 delay; Sec: 45 axe, 80 delay (30 stam); On block: 13 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage; 0.1 Crit chance * Mighty Axe (rare) * Flared Longblade (rare) Pri: 25 slash, 70 delay; Sec: 34 slash, 80 delay (25 stam); On block: 22 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 2 stamina consumed per damage * Ceremonial Mace of the Ancients (Rare) Pri: 25 blunt, 45 delay; Sec: 50 blunt, 45 delay (20 stam); On block: 18 Phys. armor, -10 Combat Stamina regen rate, 1.5 stamina consumed per damage; Effect: Critical hit chance is greatly improved after an initial critical hit * Gigantic Mouth Sea Bass (Rare) Range: * Bomb (common) * Shortbow (common) * Hardwood Shortbow (uncommon) 1.2 Damage multiplier, 1.2 Draw speed, 38 Arrow speed * Ancient Bow (rare) 1.4 Damage multiplier, 1.2 Draw speed, 39 Arrow speed Armor Helm: * Pirate hat (rare) 5 Max Combat Stamina, Set bonus (4): Sail faster * Ancient Helm (rare) 6 Phys. armor, 0.2 weight Chest: * Deer Hide Tunic (common) * Pirate Tunic (uncommon) * White Deer Hide Tunic (uncommon) * Dark Deer Hide Tunic (uncommon) * Battlemaster Tunic (uncommon) 9 Phys. armor, Set bonus (3): Sprinting uses less stamina * Ironite Breastplate (rare) * Buffbeard's Armor (rare) * Ancient Breastplate (rare) 11 Phys. armor, 0.4 weight Gloves: * Ancient Gauntlets (rare) 6 Phys. armor, 0.2 weight * Skipper's Gloves (rare) Increases sailing speed Pants: * Deer Hide Pants (common) * Pirate Pants (uncommon) * White Deer Hide Pants (uncommon) * Dark Deer Hide Pants (uncommon) * Battlemaster Pants (uncommon) 9 Phys. armor, Set bonus (3): Sprinting uses less stamina * Ironite Greaves (rare) * Ancient Greaves (rare) 11 Phys. armor, 0.4 weight Boots: * Deer Hide Boots (common) * White Deer Hide Boots (uncommon) * Dark Deer Hide Boots (uncommon) * Battlemaster Boots (uncommon) 9 Phys. armor, Set bonus (3): Sprinting uses less stamina * Agile Boots (rare) * Running Boots (rare) * Pirate's Booties (uncommon) -4 walk volume, Set bonus (4): Sail faster Capes: * White Deer Hide Cloak (uncommon) 2 Phys. armor, -0.4 Combat stamina exhaustion duration * Dark Deer Hide Cloak (uncommon) * Fiery Red Cape (rare) Rings: * Topaz Ring (rare) * Ruby Ring (rare) Effect: +9 Max HP * Diamond Ring (rare) Effect: 1 Combat stamina regen rate * Ring of Day (rare) effects unknown * Ring of Night (rare) effects unknown Trinkets: * Bulging Eye Charm (rare) * Alchemist's Necklace (rare) Increases effect from healing potions * Ancient Flaming Eye Necklace (legendary) Ammo Arrows: * Crude Arrow (common) 21 pierce, 80% retrieve chance * Hardstone Arrow (common) 36 pierce, 90% retrieve chance * Poison Arrow (uncommon) 21 pierce, 80% retrieve chance (Note: When retrieved, poison effect is lost, returns a crude arrow) Baits: * Grub (common) Bait consumed chance: 60% * Worm (common) Bait consumed chance: 50% * Deer Guts (common) Bait consumed chance: 50% * Spider Guts (common)Bait consumed chance: 30% * Bait Fish (common) * Red Fishing Lure (uncommon) Bait consumed chance: 5%; +10 fishing * Green Fishing Lure (Rarity unknown, most likely rare) Consumable Items * Tree Fruit (common): 170 food; green fruit * Ripe Tree Fruit (common): 250 food; red fruit * Juicy Fruit (uncommon): 270 food, Increases run speed; purple fruit * White Flower Potion (common): Restores some health * Poison Antidote (common): Cures poison * Black Flower Potion (common): A poison that can be applied to weapons * Hightop Bloom Potion (common): A potion made from hightop blooms that increases strength. * Red Spotted Mushroom (common): 150 food * Pirate Ration (common): 340 food * Deer Meat (common): 360 food * Pristine Deer Meat (uncommon): +12 Max Health, +12 Health (ed: appears to also grant an amount of "temporary food" visible in a shaded bar, testing needed.) * Cooked Meat (uncommon): 0.1 Crit Multiplier (ed: No buff icon, food bar outline flashes while active; also grants ~400 food, testing needed.) * Small Mouth Sea Bass (common): 50 food * Medium Mouth Sea Bass (common): 150 food * Red Salmon (common): 250 food (ed: description states "Energizes you when eaten" effects unknown, testing required.) * Sharpening Stone (common): A smooth stone that can be used to sharpen some weapons. This effect lasts until you die or quit the game. * Bandage (common): Increases healing speed. Other Items * Bamboo Fishing Pole (common) * Compass (uncommon) * Sextant (uncommon) * Ancient Core (rare) * Lantern (quest reward) Utility Items Crafting Items General Items Boat Items Books Blueprints for the PardonPusher Return Home Category:Consumable Items